1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to garbage disposers, and more specifically to apparatus for eliminating odors from sink-mounted, electric grinder-type garbage disposers in homes.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, most new homes come equipped with a sink-mounted garbage disposer, which provides a convenient and sanitary way to dispose of food scraps via the sewer systems. Such a garbage disposer contains a motor driven grinder for kitchen waste. Cold water is continuously flushed through the grinder chamber during operation, partly to flush away the ground up waste, and partly to cool and lubricate the grinder mechanism. The water flush is usually manually controlled, but U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,069 to D. E. Hannum describes a device for automatically opening and closing a cold water tap for flushing a garbage disposer when the grinder motor is turned on and off.
In spite of the water flush, a garbage disposal unit, however, is a potential source of odors from decaying organic material remaining in the grinder after a disposal cycle. Several methods and devices for eliminating such odor problems have been proposed. An obvious remedy is to spray a disinfecting and/or deodorizing liquid from a spray can into the feed opening of the disposer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,096 to Rogers et al. describes an adapter for application of disinfectant foam from a spray can into the feed opening of a garbage disposer. Manual spray methods require that an operator remembers to perform a deodorant spray, and he or she must also locate a spray can, with or without a feed opening adapter, whenever disinfection or deodorizing is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,808 to Roth describes a deodorizer dispenser using a standard spray can mounted upside down over an opening in the top of the sink next to the garbage disposer. The outlet of the spray can is connected via a tube through an opening in the side of the grinder chamber. Means are provided for manually depressing the spray can valve when deodorizing is desired. The deodorizer is thus always conveniently available, but the disposer operator must still remember to use it. The deodorizer assembly also takes up space on the sink, and it is rather cumbersome to replace the spray can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,813 to Brackett describes an automatic method for treating a garbage disposer unit. This method is based on sponge like bodies impregnated with disinfectants or the like being fitted inside the grinding chamber. When the grinder is operating, the bodies are thrown against the walls of the chamber, so the sponge material is compressed to release disinfectants or other impregnation material. The Brackett method releases deodorants into the grinder chamber during the entire grinding/flushing operation, so lots of deodorizer material is consumed, but no deodorant is released after the grinder is shut off, which is when a deodorizing spray is needed most and will do the most good. The sponge like bodies take up space in the grinder chamber, and they are difficult to replace, so they will be left in the grinder until they are worn out, and there is no indication when it is time to add fresh deodorizer bodies.